Autrefois
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Une jeune femme qui a tout oublié, qui a refait sa vie... et qui a beau jour à l'occasion de se souvenir de tout...


** AUTREFOIS**

Cette histoire, écrite en réponse à un défi, parle d'Hermione bien longtemps après sa séparation d'avec Ron et Harry.

Elle ne comprend qu'un seul chapitre et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira

**Bonne Lecture**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. **

Je referme silencieusement le livre et jette un coup d'œil sur le visage endormi de ma petite fille. Elle est si belle, si paisible, si heureuse. Nous avons soufflés les bougies de ses quatre ans la semaine dernière et c'est vraiment un petit ange. Elle aime beaucoup quand je lui lis des contes pour enfants. Je l'adore et j'espère être pour elle une bonne grand-mère.

Je ne me souviens absolument pas de mes grand-mères. Tout ce qui précède la naissance de ma fille n'existe plus. J'ai tout oublié de ma vie d'avant. Mon nom, mon prénom, mon âge, mon enfance, mes proches. Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai été retrouvé, il y a bien longtemps, inconsciente, à quelques kilomètres dans la campagne voisine. Tout ce que j'avais sur moi, c'était un pullover rouge et une paire de Jeans, et dans ma main, un morceau de bois.

Personne n'a jamais été capable de m'expliquer pourquoi je serrais si fort cette branche contre moi, mais je l'ai conservé. Après tout, c'est le seul lien que je conserve avec le passé. Cependant, vingt-deux années se sont écoulées depuis ce jour et je n'ai retrouvé aucun souvenir. Personne n'a été capable de me donner ne serait-ce que le moindre petit indice pour me rendre ma mémoire.

J'ai aujourd'hui quarante ans, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins. Les médecins qui ont été chargé de moi après ma « découverte » ont estimé que j'avais plus de seize ans et aujourd'hui je n'ai que leur jugement pour connaître mon âge.

Après quelques minutes à contempler mon petit trésor, je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Je descends les escaliers et dit rapidement au revoir à ma fille et à son mari qui se trouvent devant la télé. Ma maison est de l'autre côté de la rue et j'effectue ce chemin tous les soirs.

Je passe beaucoup de temps avec ma fille. C'est la seule famille que j'ai et que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne sais pas qui est son père. Au début, j'ai essayé de me persuader que dans une autre vie, son père était mon mari, qu'il était génial et qu'il finirait par nous retrouver. J'ai espéré de longues années qu'un homme quelque part était amoureux de moi. Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Je traverse la rue lentement. La nuit est belle, claire. Une douce nuit de printemps, enivrante du parfum des premières fleurs. Je profite. Je m'envole, accompagnée du chant de milles oiseaux. J'atterri dans un champ de fleurs. C'est étrange, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y en avait un dans le quartier.

J'entends les voix de gens autour de moi. Je reconnais celle de ma fille, des voisions. Ils ont l'air inquiets mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis si bien ici. Tout doucement, leurs voix diminuent pour disparaître et les ombres que forment leurs mouvements autour de moi s'atténuent, m'enveloppant d'obscurité.

Tout est noir et silencieux. Doux et calme. Une douce nuit de printemps. Quelques secondes de ténèbres et une faible lumière apparaît à ma gauche. Lentement elle devient plus présente, plus éblouissante. Elle se trouve loin de moi et je suis attirée par elle. Je sens pourtant que ce n'est pas encore le moment de m'en approcher.

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens plutôt légère, libre.

Quelqu'un apparaît à côté de moi. Son visage m'est familier. Ses tâches de rousseurs sont les mêmes que celle de ma fille et ce regard doux et tendre ne m'est pas étranger.

**- Hermione ? **

Ce prénom, c'est le mien. Ces huit petites lettres, c'est ce que j'étais avant d'atterrir dans ce champ en Australie. Avant, il y a des siècles, il y a quelques secondes, j'étais une adolescente, j'étais amoureuse du jeune-homme qui est devenu l'inconnu qui se tient en face de moi.

**- Ron ? **

Je me jette dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de le retrouver. Contre lui, je suis apaisée. Pourtant reviennent en moi tous les souvenirs douloureux de cette époque.

Je n'étais pas qu'une adolescente amoureuse, j'étais aussi une sorcière. Une jeune femme aux pouvoirs magiques immenses, aussi intelligente que douée. J'étais en guerre. Mon meilleur ami était en guerre et je me battais à ses côtés. C'était un combat douloureux, épuisant. C'était une bataille injuste, avec des armes illégales. C'était faire apparaître un sourire pour le voir disparaître dans les ténèbres quelques heures plus tard. C'était cette magie cruelle. Ce sacrifice que nous avions prévu. C'était ce se livrer à l'ennemi, tous les trois. C'était subir ses tortures et y survivre, unis par notre amitié, notre amour et nos liens fraternels, jusqu'à ce que cet espoir détruise l'âme de Voldemort.

Je m'écarte de Ron pour regarder dans ses yeux si lui aussi revoit défiler ces moments de notre vie. Il ne dit rien et esquisse un sourire qui disparaît dans une grimace de souffrance. Je sens aussi mes vieilles cicatrices à nouveau ouvertes.

Une troisième personne apparaît à nos côtés. Il sourit en nous reconnaissant. Il n'a pas l'air surpris de nous voir ici. Ron se jette dans ses bras et je contemple ses deux amis qui se retrouvent après tant d'années.

**- Harry, je suis si heureux de te voir ! **

**- Harry **

C'est bien lui. Lui aussi a vieilli, a changé. Ses grands yeux verts nous regardent en souriant, maintenant que Ron l'a lâché. Je m'approche pour le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai si mal. La magie est quelque chose de très cruelle.

Il m'écarte de lui, comprenant et ressentant surement la même douleur.

**- Que faisons-nous ici ? demande soudain Ron **

Il est habitué à ce que j'ai toujours une réponse à ses questions. C'était comme ça avant, à l'époque où j'étais une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, une élève à Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas.

**- Vous vous souvenez du pacte que l'on avait fait ? nous demande Harry**

Nous hochons la tête en silence. Ce pacte, c'était notre arme ultime contre Voldemort. C'était vivre ensemble, souffrir ensemble, vaincre ensemble et mourir ensemble. C'était notre secret. Celui enfoui en nous pendant vingt-deux ans. Celui qui fait que quand on s'approche l'un de l'autre maintenant, nous souffrons. Nous connaissions les conséquences bien avant de faire ce pacte, mais nous savions que nous n'avions pas le choix.

**- Ça a marché, continue Harry, nous avons détruit Voldemort… tous les trois.**

Ron frisonne. Entendre ce nom lui fait toujours le même effet.

**- Seulement, en le détruisant, nous ne sommes pas morts. Nous étions fragiles et nous ne pouvions plus approcher les uns les autres. Alors ta sœur, Ginny, qui était au courant, nous a séparé et nous a fait recommencer nos vies dans des endroits très différents en ensorcelant nos mémoires pour les effacer complètement, pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre heureux… **

**- Et maintenant ? **

**- Maintenant, la dernière partie du pacte se réalise. **

**- Nous mourrons ensemble … **

Ma voix est faible, mais je sais que je dis la vérité. Je suis ici parce qu'une voiture m'a heurté et ma mort a entraîné celle de mes amis.

**- Et c'est ma faute, je suis morte dans un accident de voiture et … **

**- Non, me coupe Harry, nous sommes tous les trois morts de différentes façons, mais en même temps. C'était notre destin, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de Ron, ni la mienne. **

Ses paroles me rassurent et me permette de sourire, alors que je continue de sentir en moi les brûlures d'autrefois.

**- Hermione, est-ce que … est-ce que notre enfant … ?**

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Notre enfant. Je retrouve enfin le père qui m'a tant manqué pendant toutes ses années.

**- Oui, ça a été une très jolie et gentille fille … et maintenant elle est elle-même maman. Notre petite-fille est un ange. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait adoré… **

Ron me sert à nouveau dans ses bras et malgré cette joie d'être près de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

**- Et vous ? qu'avez-vous fait de vos nouvelles vies ? **

C'est Ron qui me répond en premier.

**- J'étais au Canada, j'ai d'abord cherché trouver ce qui s'était passé avant mais je n'ai rien trouvé, puis je suis tombé à nouveau amoureux… **

Il s'interrompt pour voir ma réaction. D'un côté j'ai mal au cœur, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a trahi mais de l'autre, je suis contente qu'il ait réussi à se reconstruire une vie, qu'il est réussi à être heureux.

**- Et j'ai vécu avec elle, j'ai eu trois enfants … mais je ne savais pas que j'en avais déjà une… **

Harry lui coupe la parole, pour empêcher Ron de regretter sa vie.

**- Ma seconde vie a été plutôt calme… jusqu'à ce que lors d'un voyage d'affaire, je retrouve Ginny. La voir a eu un drôle d'effet sur le sort qu'elle avait jeté et je l'ai obligé à tout me raconter. Depuis, j'attends avec impatience le jour où je vous retrouverai au moment de mourir. **

Plus personne ne dit rien. Enfin l'attente d'Harry est terminée. Nous sommes là, tous les trois et nous nous sommes dit tout ce que nous avions à nous dire avant de partir.

Je sens qu'il est temps d'y aller. Je prends la main de Ron dans ma main droite et celle d'Harry dans ma main gauche. Tous les trois réunis, comme sur ma photo préférée qui a été détruite en même temps que Voldemort, comme autrefois. Je souris à mes deux amis et ils me suivent alors que je me dirige vers la lumière blanche. Notre avenir est là-bas. Je n'ai plus peur de rien: nous sommes à nouveau ensemble maintenant

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est finit. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!


End file.
